For example, JP-A-2002-222068 discloses a display apparatus (printer) that executes a process by using firmware. The display apparatus compares a version of firmware currently stored in a memory thereof with a version of firmware stored in a server that manages the firmware. When the latter is a new version, compared to the former, the display apparatus downloads the firmware from the server.